The Train Ride
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Setting: After the First, the second like never happened. Rogue is tired of hurting people so she goes back to the train station only to meet the last person you would have guessed. Rating just to be safe. You know the drill, you read it and review it. Lu


The Train Ride

"I'm very sorry Ms Xavier, but the train has no more seats available in the first class sections where Mr. Xavier demands to be placed for any travel concern his school or his children."

"If there's an open seat on that train I want it. I don't care if it's in the luggage compartment, I need a seat on the next train leaving the station, now."

"Well, I believe we have a row of two seats available in coach, would you like to purchase them both?"

_Last time I only bought one and Logan came for me, and he ended up getting hurt because of it. But buying both insures the fact he's not coming back, and I could never accept that, never._

"No, one seat is perfectly fine. Just give me the ticket so I can leave already."

"You don't mind me asking, where are you headed this time?"

"Actually I do mind," Rogue replied sternly.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just I ain't never seen one of Xavier's kids go off somewhere by themselves, there's usually two or maybe even three."

"Well, hopefully that won't be the case this time," muttered Rogue as she made her way onto the train. She proceeded to settle herself into the window seat in the otherwise empty aisle, completely ignoring the train assistances as they provided the mandatory emergency safety drills which Rogue knew by heart from all the recruiting missions across the country, riding the only train that has Bayville on their map.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but shouldn't you be paying attention to the safety demonstration so in there's an accident, you won't damage your pretty little head," a deep voice shook Rogue out of her pointless gaze out the window.

Turning her head, Rogue found herself face to face with a young man with a strong chin with stubby hair visible on it, brown hair with a tossed look, and deep captivating eyes, clearly penetrating the walls of the sunglasses he wore. The fact he wore sunglasses in the middle of December didn't disturb her, instead she found herself captivated by them. To an extent she was reminded of Scott.

_No, do not think about him or anyone else. If you do, you'll lose your nerve._

"Forgive me if I do not find you r concern sincere sire. A young girl like myself has discovered one can't trust many people."

"Mademoiselle has had a hand life, non?"  
"You can't even imagine."

"Shall I try?"

"Have at it," Rogue waved the young man to continue. Although she did find his presence unsettling, she couldn't bring herself to be as cold to him as she would be to those she knew.

Now you stop that right this minute, you hear me? Stop thinking about them. They failed you and they failed Logan now to hell with them. You_'re almost out of here so just keep calm and cool and you'll make it. Momma's always told you that, remember? 'The only thing hot heads are good for is for fueling hot air balloons and mama didn't raise no hot head. Cool and calm will get you the world, sugah. Always remember that.'_

Unknowingly tears began to spill down her face, smearing her mountain of makeup, upon seeing this the young man reached up with his handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"There, there cher, Remy meant no harm. Remy merely speaking the truth for both of us. We alike, chere, you and I. And fate was brought us together on this train. Now cher you can do one of two things. You can run from fate or you can embrace it. Trust cher running don't get you anywhere but where you supposed to be."

"What ahr you talking about?"

"Us cher, You and Remy. We two peas in a pod. You may not believe it not it be true cher. I'll prove it to you. Although I just met you mere moments ago cher, Remy can tell cher all about herself."

Raising out of her seat, Rogue looked a bit frightened, "you some kind of stalker?"

"No cher, Remy be no stalker. Remy know about you cause you and Remy be the same."

"How do you figure that?" Rogue slowly sat back down in her seat.

"Let's see, you were given a gift that was discovered in your early teen years. Your girt hurts other people, especially those close to you, even if you don't want it to. Your family, dey shun you, dey say you never be borned to them." Remy was getting worked up and when he does, his accent grows thicker and thicker. Rogue just stared at him in wonder at he continued. "so you run. You run far away to place where no one knows you. An old man approaches you, after saving your life, and promises you refuge. He promises you food, a home to live in, and family to call your own. He also promises you to help you control your accursed gift. You agree. But what he doesn't tell you, is you are to fight people like you, people with extraordinary gifts, for a cause you don't agree with.

"One day you realize enough is enough. You're tired of the fighting; you're tired of people getting hurt because of you. So you run again. This time though, there won't be an old man to cut your running short. This time you're fueled by anger and resentment rather than fear. So you end up here on this train, with no clue as to where you're going. All you know is you have to get away from Bayville. Am I right?"

Remy looked at her and smiled at her gaping.

"Remy guess he be right."

"How the –? How did you –? You've been stalking me haven't you? Been following me around? How do you know about my –?"

"Because cher, that is my story as well as yours, the story which brings the two for us here on this train, in this row, destined to wander endlessly in search of control of our curse as well as happiness and love."

"Your story? How can it be your story? How many old guys in Bayville picked up freaks like us?" Rogue demanded loudly as she leapt out of her seat.

"There be two, Remy know of, Charles Xavier and –"

"Erik Lensherr," Rogue dropped back down into her seat, vaguely aware of the stares the other passengers were casting on her.

"Yes, I'm curious as to know how such a gem as yourself has come to know Mr. Lensherr."

"We met on this very train. He hurt someone I cared about and used me like a screwdriver from a tool box. He used me to hurt people. His dear and old friend, Charles Xavier didn't seem it necessary to brief me on Erik and want he could do. And that fatal mistake nearly killed myself and Logan not to mention hundreds of international ambassadors."

The speakers buzzed to life, "attention passengers. Thank you for choosing to ride Bayville Express. Lunch will be served in an hour followed shortly by the afternoon movie. Today's feature presentation will be _West Side Story_. If you have any problems please find the nearest attendant. We hope you enjoy the ride."


End file.
